fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Best of Nick
Best Of Nick is a channel where fans of Nickelodeon got to vote what nick shows they would like to see once again, and they would show reruns or new episodes (depending if it's still airing) on a "best of" channel. It appeared on December 3, 2010, and is aimed everyone from the age of 8-23. This channel is the only channel that uses the "splat" logo. Best of nick had once thought of personally making new episodes of the cancelled shows, but has decided against it to some shows, but has made new episodes for Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Making Fiends, and Rugrats. On February 1st 2014, there was an announcement that on March 1st 2014, Best of Nick would be shutting down its services to make way for "The Swag Network" a new affiliated group. On March 1st 2014, Best of Nick was shut down, and for 15 days The Swag Network would not come.to fruition. When the swag network came, it would come to provide the same services Best Of Nickelodeon did, but more enhanced. (This is where I place a direct to The Swag Network). Programs Current The Fairly Odd Parents:October 15, 2012-present Invader Zim: December 3, 2010-February 22, 2010, September 2, 2011–present My Life As A Teenage Robot: December 3, 2010–present Danny Phantom: December 3, 2010–present Making Fiends: December 3, 2010–present Hey Arnold: December 3, 2010–present Rugrats: December 3, 2011–present Rockos Modern Life: December 3, 2010–present Are You Afraid Of The Dark?: December 11, 2010–September 2nd, 2013. Aaaah! Real Monsters: May 4, 2011–present All That: June 26, 2012-present Doug: June 27, 2012-present Bestest Cartoons: May 25, 2012-present. Y-Guy: November 9, 2012- present Randit & Mark: November 9, 2012- present Former Ren And Stimpy: December 3, 2010-January 20, 2011 CatDog: December 4, 2010-April 22, 2011 Avatar:The Last Airbender: December 25, 2010- March 5, 2012 Angry Beavers:May 6, 2010-June 26, 2012 SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1-3):May 1, 2010-October 27, 2012 Fred: The Show: January 16, 2012 5:00 PM-January 16 2012 5:01 PM. Making Fiends: December 3rd 2010 - January 15th 2014. Rumored upcoming shows. *Edgar And Ellen *Drake And Josh *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Random Cartoons Shows that just need the greenlight by the creators to be aired on Best Of Nick *Y-Guy Super Mode *Y-Guy Reborn Movies Every once in a while, Best of nick will air a movie. It will always be one of these movies. As of November 11th 2012, people are working to majorly expand the movie lineup, trying to obtain the rights to air movies such as Y-Guy the movie, and they have been funding to create two movies since Early 2012, one called Making Fiends: The Vendetta-Bot (where Vendetta creates a Vendetta Bot to run Clamburg for her, and destroy Charlotte), and the other being Invader Zim: Dib Saves The World, and soon create a large amount of movies under the name Best Of Nick Inc. Current Movies *CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery *Drake And Josh Go Hollywood *All 3 of the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour Series. *Merry Christmas Drake And Josh *Drake And Josh: Really Big Shrimp *The Last Day Of Summer Movies needing the Greenlight *Y-Guy: The Movie! Movies being created by Best Of Nick Inc. *Making Fiends: The Vendetta Bot! *Invader Zim: Dib Saves The World. Blocks Current Blocks The Ultimately Best Of Nick Block! The "The Ultimately Best Of Nick Block" is a block showcasing the best of the best shows on Best Of Nick. The lineup will be based on votes by the fans on what shows should be in the block. The block appears on Saturday nights, and will usually be 2 hours and 30 minutes long (From 7 PM to 9:30 PM). It began on the 5th of October 2012, as a replacement for Irken Saturday Freaky Friday It's a 8 hour long block, that took place of Fiendish Friday. (although, Making Fiends is shown at exactly the same time it was shown on Fiendish Friday) It features Ahhh! Real Monsters, Invader Zim, Making Fiends, and Are You Afraid Of The Dark? It begins at 4:00 PM, with Ahhh! Real Monsters, then at 6:00 PM, It transitions into Invader Zim for 2 more hours, until 8:00 PM, when it transitions into Making Fiends for yet another two hours, until 10:00 PM, when it transitions into Are You Afraid Of The Dark, until 12:00 AM. Invader Zim and Making Fiends are the only two shows where it shows new episodes in the block, at 7:30PM and 9:30 PM, respectively. It began May 11, 2012. It also got temporarily cancelled on the 9th of November 2012 until they could reconfigureate the block into a 2 hour block. Freaky Friday was rebooted on the 24th of November, however it was condensed into a 3 hour block. It now begins at 7 PM, with a rerun of Invader Zim, then at 7:30 it would air a episode of AHHH! Real Monsters! At 8:00 It would air a rerun of Making Fiends, and then at 8:30 it would air a episode of Are You Afraid Of The Dark. At 9:00 PM it would air a new episode of Making Fiends, and at 9:30 it would air a new episode of Invader Zim and end. In 2014, since Making Fiends was removed from Best of Nick, the Freaky Friday block was revamped. The block moved from an 3 hour block all the way down to a 1 1/2 hour block, on Friday from 7:30 PM-9 PM. 7:30-8:00 showed reruns of Ahh! Real Monsters. From 8:00 PM-9:00 PM, the block showed Invader Zim, and once a month, there would air a new episode. at 8:30, then the block would end. The Y block! The Y block is a half a hour long wednesday block that airs nothing but Y-Guy for two hours long. It will begin on January 9th 2013, and air from 4:00 PM-6:00 PM. Former Blocks Fiendish Friday A Friday Making Fiends block that shows 2 hours of Making Fiends. Starting at 8 P.M, they show re-runs until 9:30 P.M. and then they show a new episode (on occasion, there will be no new episode, and it will show 4 re-runs). This began December 10, 2010, and ended on May 4, 2012, when this block was morphed into "Freaky Friday", another block. On November 9th 2012, the idea of bringing back Fiendish Friday was discussed, but currently is leaning towards not bringing the block back, since Making Fiends does not have a lot of episodes. On December 6th 2012, Nickelodeon said Fiendish Friday would NOT be coming back. However, once again, during 2013, it was discussed again to bring back Fiendish Friday airing along with an Irken Friday. Both ideas were scrapped in 2014 when Making Fiends was removed from the block altogether. Irken Saturday Irken Saturday is a 2.5 hour long block on saturday, where they'll show reruns of Invader Zim from 6 Pm to 8:30 PM. It began July 7th 2012, as a summer replacement (as Nick was in need of a extra block), and was cancelled September 30th 2012. It is considered to have been replaced by the Ultimately Best Of Nick Block. Hosts Since the beginning of Best Of Nick, Best Of Nick has had hosts that host the channel for that entire month. It had two runs, one run was from December 2010 to July 2011, and was removed for a few months for unknown reasons. It began once again December 2011 (on Best Of Nick's one year anniversary), with Gir from Invader Zim hosting. First Run of Hosts December 2010: Giant Kitty of Making Fiends (With a translator). January 2011: Zim from Invader Zim February 2011: SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants March 2011: Jenny/ XJ-9 from My Life As A Teenage Robot April 2011: Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life May 2011: Danny from Danny Phantom June 2011: Helga from Hey Arnold! July 2011: Tommy Pickles from Rugrats Second Run December 2011: Gir from Invader Zim January 2012: Charlotte from Making Fiends March 2012: Arnold from Hey Arnold! April 2012: Ickis from Ahhh!!! Real Monsters May 2012: Vendetta from Making Fiends June 2012: Pheobe from Hey Arnold! July 2012: Gaz from Invader Zim. August 2012: Dib From Invader Zim. September 2012: Gerald from Hey Arnold! October 2012: Chuckie From Rugrats November 2012: Charlotte From Making Fiends. Confirmed Upcoming Hosts First Timers Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life Grudge from Making Fiends Krumm from Ahhh! Real Monsters Y-Guy from... Y-Guy. Mango from Y-Guy Hearty from Y-Guy Gum from Y-Guy Mark from Randit & Mark Meep from Rantdit & Mark (even though he tecnuclly only says "Meep") People who will be a host for the second time. Zim From Invader Zim Vendetta From Making Fiends Category:Channels